Les Yeux dans les Yeux
by Meggane
Summary: Le Dr Weir est de retour sur la mythique cité d'atlantis. Mais elle se retrouve rejettée par ses anciens camarades... Shweir et frienship mcweir
1. Note de l'auteur

_**Les yeux dans les yeux….**_

**Auteur** : Marisa / oooofairyoooo / Meggane

**Ratings** : K-M

**Spoilers** : Saison 4

**Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient, l'écriture n'est qu'un plaisir pour moi.

**Résumé **: Le Dr Weir fait son retour sur la cité mythique d'Atlantis, mais se trouve rapidement rejetée par ses anciens compagnons.

**Note** : Il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'action proprement dite, mon but étant de mettre en évidence les sentiments des personnages quand à la disparition de Weir. Il y aura tout de même un fil conducteur, of course )

J'espère que vous aimerez, et sachez que tous les conseils me sont précieux.

Pour illustrer simplement, un poème, par **Charles Baudelaire**, Dans _**Les Fleurs du Mal.**_

_Car les sentiments les plus durs se cachent en nous, et ne se découvrent que dans des moments d'émotion intense…_

_**Le tonneau de la Haine.**_

_La Haine est le tonneau des pâles Danaïdes ;  
La Vengeance éperdue aux bras rouges et forts  
A beau précipiter dans ses ténèbres vides  
De grands seaux pleins du sang et des larmes des morts,_

Le Démon fait des trous secrets à ces abîmes,  
Par où fuiraient mille ans de sueurs et d'efforts,  
Quand même elle saurait ranimer ses victimes,  
Et pour les pressurer ressusciter leurs corps.

La Haine est un ivrogne au fond d'une taverne,  
Qui sent toujours la soif naître de la liqueur  
Et se multiplier comme l'hydre de Lerne. - Mais les buveurs heureux connaissent leur vainqueur,  
Et la Haine est vouée à ce sort lamentable  
De ne pouvoir jamais s'endormir sous la table.


	2. It's me I'm back

_**It's me. I'm back…**_

Un silence plaintif enveloppait la cité entière, le soleil lui-même, d'ordinaire si doux et enivrant, s'était retiré, semblant ainsi partager la douleur du peuple qu'il illuminait. Le peuple Atlantes venait d'essuyer une lourde défaite contre leur ennemi de toujours, les Wraiths. Ils avaient subi de lourdes pertes, perdus plusieurs Hommes.

Le colonel Sheppard marchait en direction de ses quartiers, lui et son équipe bénéficiait aujourd'hui d'un jour de repos. Il souhaitait s'entraîner au combat avec Ronon, et parti donc se changer.

Une fois dans ses quartiers, il jeta le veste de son uniforme sur le lit, et alla ouvrir l'armoire pour y chercher un jogging propre.Son armoire étais un vrai champs de bataille, si bien qu'il mis quelques temps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Il ferma la porte de l'armoire et se retourna, les yeux sur le t-shirt qu'il dépliait. Il l'enfila, et lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il vit devant lui une silhouette éclairée par la lumière. Une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien, et qu'il reconnu dès l'instant.

Des yeux verts l'observaient en silence. Le Dr Elizabeth Weir se tenait devant la porte d'entrée des quartiers du colonel. Celui-ci la dévisagea un instant, pris une grande respiration, puis ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes, avant de les rouvrir et de retomber ur la même image,

John : « Alors, à qui ai-je affaire cette fois ?

Elizabeth : « John… C'est moi, Elizabeth. »

John : « Bien sur. Ca va de soit. »

Elizabeth : « John… »

John : « C'est bon, une fois ça me suffit »

Il pris son arme sur le lit, et la pointa vers le Dr Weir

John : « vous ne bougez pas. »

Elle eu un mouvement de recul face à l'attitude du colonel, attitude qui la laissait dans un profond sentiment d'incompréhension de malaise.

Liz : « John qu'est ce qui vous prend ? »

Il mit son oreillette, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.

John : « Rodney ? C'est John, j'ai besoin de votre aide, je suis dans mes quartiers, et amenez Ronon. »

Rodney : « D'accord on arrive, mais qu'est ce qui se passe »

John : « vous verrez… »

Il débrancha son oreillette et reporta son attention sur sa visiteuse. Celle-ci n'avais pas bougé, ni dit un mot de plus. L'ancienne dirigeante de cette cité ne savait comment elle devait réagir, elle était troublée, et une part d'elle était profondément déçue. Déçue d'avoir fait tous ces efforts pour revenir, et ne trouvait qu'une arme pointée sur elle. Elle chancela, elle sentait sa peine montait en elle sous la forme de gouttelettes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

Elle implora une dernière fois son ancien collègue, qui ne répondit toujours pas, mais lui lança seulement un regard des plus noirs.

Le colonel était en colère, une colère qui bouillonnait en lui depuis plusieurs semaines, plusieurs mois, mais qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'extérioriser.

Alors l'un comme l'autre, ils attendaient, dans la souffrance et la colère, mais ils attendaient, attendaient que quelque chose se passe, attendaient une suite.


	3. Seule

_**Seule…**_

Le Dr Weir était seule. Seule, mais surveillée par pas moins de trois gardes. Elle était dans un des cellules d'Atlantis, une de celle ou l'on enfermait d'ordinaire les Wraiths captifs qui menaçaient la cité. Mais cette fois c'était elle qui gisait entre ces cloisons. Elle était assise sur le sol, les genoux contre son cœur, tête baissée. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi cette réaction ? Et de leur part à tous ? Elle avait beau y réfléchir et y réfléchir à nouveau, elle qui avait cru retrouver ici les amis qu'elles avait était forcée de laisser, elle n'était a priori plus la bienvenue parmi eux.

Les gardes qui la surveillaient ne lui accordaient pas un regard dans les yeux, pas un seul. Elle les reconnaissait, ils étaient déjà sous ses ordres lorsqu'elle dirigeait Atlantis. Cette époque lui paru alors bien lointaine. C'était aujourd'hui comme si elle n'avait jamais appartenu à ce monde que pourtant elle chérissait tant. Comme un chemin que l'on a pris des milliers de fois, mais qui un jour se retrouve impraticable, détruit pour toujours. Et c'est le chemin de sa cité qu'elle peinait aujourd'hui à retrouver.

Alors encore une fois, elle attendait. Quoi ? Une réponse, un signe, qu'est ce qu'elle en savait. Qui ? N'importe qui, qui pourrait lui expliquer pourquoi tant de choses ont changé ici. Quand ? Quand ça viendrait.

Ses réflexions ne lui remontaient pas le moral, au contraire, mais que pouvait elle faire d'autre maintenant, que réfléchir ?

Elle ferma les yeux, sa tête la faisait souffrir, mais elle supportait sans rien dire. Un garde sortit, et fut remplacé par un autre. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant, mais les enttendait murmurer. Elle tenta de capter un peu de leur conversation, et cru reconnaître la voix du major Lorne. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour vérifier ses soupçons, et le vit. Il semblait en colère, et questionnait un des gardes qui était présent avant lui. Néanmoins, il ne se retourna pas une fois pour lui faire face. Il s'adressa une nouvelle fois aux gardes, puis passa la porte et s'en alla.

Elle avait un sentiment étrange, elle ne s'attendait bien sur pas à un geste de compassion de sa part, mais ne pas recevoir même un simple regard lui fit tout de même ressentir un pincement au cœur. Elle savait que c'était totalement stupide, personne depuis son arrivée n'avais réagi autrement, pas même le colonel Sheppard, bien au contraire. Elle su qu'elle ne pouvait espérer plus de personne.

C'est sur cette idée qu'elle resserra encore ses genoux contre sa poitrine, qu'elle y posa la tête et tenta vainement de se reposer. Elle était épuisée, mais il était impossible de dormir. D'une part parce que ses pensées ne la quittaient pas, d'autre part parce qu'il était difficile de dormir à même un sol froid.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle sentit des courbatures naître le long de son dos. Elle se résigna à changer de position et s'allongea sur le sol. Elle passa un bras sous sa tête pour la maintenir légèrement surélevée, puis somnola un moment, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.


	4. John

Désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à écrire et poster la suite de cette fic, mais les révisions du bac et d'autres choses encore

_Désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à écrire et poster la suite de cette fic, mais les révisions du bac et d'autres choses encore m'ont laissés trop peu de temps pour ça. Je profiterai des vacances pour me rattraper ;)_

Le colonel se tenait debout immobile, silencieux et pensif. Devant lui s'élevait une porte, la porte des quartiers du Docteur Weir, restés inoccupés et inchangés.

Il était venus plusieurs fois déjà, pour se retrouver seul avec ses souvenirs d'Elizabeth.Mais comme à chaque fois il hésitait un moment avant d'oser entrer, sachant que cet endroit ne ferais qu'accentuer la douleur qui ne le quittait plus, mais aussi qu'il en avait besoin pour pouvoir l'accepter.

Il ouvrit la porte, et entra. Comme chaque fois, il balaya la pièce des yeux, motivé par le désir irréaliste de voir apparaître la diplomate.

La pièce était parfaitement ordonnée, le lit était fait, chaque objet était à sa place, laissant la poussière des derniers jours libre de s'y accumuler.

Comme chaque fois, il s'assit sur son lit, et inspira longuement tout en fermant les yeux. Il laissait son esprit vagabonder au gré des souvenirs que cette pièce lui inspirait.

Il s'allongea alors sur le lit, posa sa tête sur l'oreiller de la dirigeante. L'odeur de celle-ci y émanait encore, s'encrant dans les pensées du colonel.

Les souvenirs qui peuplaient sa mémoire revinrent doucement devant lui, les journées de travail où il observait discrètement la dirigeant, assise à son bureau, les rares moments où ils se croisaient sur un balcon, au calme, loin de tout. Ses images se formaient dans son esprit, puis repartaient doucement pour laisser la place aux prochaines, telle une chorégraphie où chaque danseur ferait quelques pas, puis s'évaporerait pour qu'un autre prenne le devant de la scène.

Certains souvenirs faisaient se dessiner un sourire blessé sur ses lèvres, et d'autre voyaient des embryons de larme perler à ses yeux.

Venir dans cet endroit lui faisait mal, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il en avait besoin pour ne pas sombrer totalement, pour être fort, et pour vivre, vivre pour elle.

Il tourna la tête vers la table de chevet, et ses yeux se posèrent sur un médaillon en argent composé de deux spirales qui formaient un cœur. Il se rappela l'avoir vu à son cou quelques fois, au début de leur séjour sur Atlantis. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi elle ne l'avait plus porté ensuite, et le pris dans ses mains.

Il l'observa longuement en le faisant tourner dans ses mains, plus jamais il ne le verrait orner le cou de la jeune femme, jamais. Il n'avait plus que ses souvenirs, et rien d'autre. Il sentit la colère monter en lui, non pas envers la jeune femme, mais envers la vie, simplement.

Pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive ? Pourquoi ne pouvais il pas oublier tout, ne plus rien ressentir ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas choisir de ne ressentir aucune peine ?

La rage lui fit perdre le contrôle de lui-même, et il jeta le médaillon à travers la pièce, avec toute la force dont il était encore capable.

Il y eu un bruit sourd lorsqu'il atteignit le mur, puis le sol, et puis plus rien. Le silence, et c'est tout.

Le colonel baissa les yeux, la tête entre ses mains, et pleura. La douleur le déchirait. Il en avait assez, assez de devoir se battre, assez d'avoir de faux espoirs, assez de tout, simplement.


	5. Questions

Le lendemain, Sheppard rejoignit Les Dr McKay et Zelenka dans un des laboratoires de la cité

Le lendemain, Sheppard rejoignit Les Dr McKay et Zelenka dans un des laboratoires de la cité. Ceux-ci discutaient alors de l'arrivée dernière de celle qui se disait être Elizabeth.

John : McKay, Zelenka.

McKay : bonjour Colonel.Euh je sais que ce que c'est un sujet peut être assez sensible pour vous, mais nous voulions vous parler d'Elizabeth.

John : Je vous écoute Rodney

Zelenka : voilà nous avons quelques résultats des analyses que nous lui avons faite, et il semblerait que

McKay : Que ce soit bien notre Elizabeth, mais ce n'est pas sur à 100 ...

John : Et qu'est ce qui vous faire dire ça ?

Mc Kay : Et bien, comme on s'y attendait son corps est infecté de nanites, mais j'ai cru retrouver la trace du programme que j'avais tenté de leur faire intégrer après sa blessure. Néanmoins je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si il est encore opérationnel, si elle est elle-même, ou… ou si ce sont les nanites qui lui dictent son comportement.

John : Vous ne pouvez pas essayer de les, les reprogrammer ?

McKay : ce n'est pas si simple, j'ignore si les nanites ont subi des modifications dans leur fonctionnement, si les réplicateurs ont essayé de les contrôler... Enfin pour l'instant ce n'est pas faisable.

John : Bien, alors, continuez de chercher.

Le colonel commença à partir. Rodney voulu prendre la parole, mais il hésita quelques secondes, il se doutait que le colonel n'aurait pas une réaction très favorable vis-à-vis de sa requête, mais il devait demander quand même.

McKay : John…

John : …McKay…

McKay : vous ne pensez pas que… enfin… c'est peut être quand même Elizabeth. Je veux dire on ne pourrais pas la garder sur Atlantis dans des conditions, disons plus « agréables » ?

Zelenka : c'est vrai que les cellules ne sont pas très accueillantes…

John : nous n'avons pas à être « accueillants » comme vous dites avec quiconque puisse être contrôlé par les réplicateurs. Que ce soit Elizabeth ou non c'est bien clair ?

McKay : mais, nous ne somme sur de rien.

John : C'est là le problème McKay, si on ne lui laisse rien qu'un soupçon de liberté il se pourrait que l'on mette la cité entière en danger, et il est hors de question de lui laisser courir ce risque.

McKay : il ne s'agit pas de la laisser librement se balader dans la cité, juste de lui donner rien qu'un oreiller et une couverture pour dormir autrement que la tête sur le sol froid.

John : Rodney, ce n'est plus notre Elizabeth mettez vous bien ça dans la tête ! Si un Wraith était dans sa cellule vous n'irez pas lui donner un oreiller si ? Alors réagissez de la même façon maintenant !

Il s'en alla, d'une marche trop rapide et trop saccadée, qui dénonçait que l'affaire le touchait d'avantage qu'il ne le laissait croire. Il laissa ainsi seul Rodney et Radeck, qui se regardèrent, chacun affichant un air désolé…


	6. Un ami

Le vent

Le vent. Les nuages qui filent. Le gris du ciel. L'air humide. L'orage qui se prépare, fier et triomphant. Les yeux clos, sentir le vent agité qui bat contre ses joues. La sensation de s'en imprégner, et de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Sentir sa force, son éternité. En oublier les propres limites de sa chair pour se fondre dans l'immensité d'un vent furieux. Fermer les yeux, respirer profondément, et s'oublier.

S'oublier si facilement…

Un orage qui promettait d'être de grande force brouillait le ciel d'Atlantis. Le colonel Sheppard s'était rendu sur un des balcons de la cité pour profiter de cet instant, celui juste avant que le fort de l'orage éclate. Celui ou on sent la puissance dont il fera preuve, mais sans la ressentir à travers gouttes de pluies et éclairs. Le colonel Appréciait ses instants, ils faisaient partie des rares qui lui permettaient de se retrouver seul avec lui même, sans peur d'être dérangé. Et il en avait besoin plus aujourd'hui plus qu'à n'importe quel moment qu'il avait vécu jusque là. Sa fureur et sa colère diminuaient à mesure que l'orage gonflait en puissance, comme si celui-ci les asspirait pour s'en nourrir et les reverser ensuite sous forme d'éclairs de la couleur la plus pure. Lorsqu'il senti les premières gouttes glisser le long de son visage, il ressentit un soulagement instantané, et il laissa la tension de ses derniers jours s'évaporer. Les gouttes de pluie le soulageaient presque d'avantage que ses propres larmes auraient pu le faire. Il leva les yeux, et fixa les nuages noirs qui défilaient au dessus de lui. Un unique rayon de soleil parvenait à percer cette dense masse sombre, comme une infime lueur d'espoir qui essayait de conserver sa luminosité, mais qui tendait à sombrer lentement dans l'ombre et l'oubli… A l'image de l'espoir de retrouver la dirigeant d'Atlantis, qui sombrait lui aussi encore d'avantage à chaque instant…

Le Dr Weir réfléchissait, assise sur le sol, les yeux dans le vague ; le sommeil qu'elle aurait tant mérité la fuyait inlassablement.

Elle songeait que jamais encore la cité d'Atlantis n'avait hébergé dans ses prisons un membre de l'espèce humaine, mais uniquement des Wraiths, ou des réplicateurs. Maigre consolation que d'être considérée à l'égal des leurs ennemis de toujours ! Cette constatation s'ajouta à son accablement, elle peinait désormais à trouver ne serait-ce qu'un maigre espoir de retrouver un jour sa vie d'avant. Toutes les personnes qui lui avaient auparavant accordé une confiance sans faille, lui tournaient désormais le dos.

Elle poussa un long soupir démuni de courage, et se retourna, la tête posée sur ses deux mains jointes, en essayant à nouveau d'accéder à un état qui lui offrirait peut être d'avantage de douceur, le sommeil. Ses rêves furent troublés, tantôt par l'image du colonel pointant son arme sur elle, tantôt par les réplicateurs qui tentaient d'extraire de son être tout ce qui pourrait leur servir dans un combat contre la cité mythique. Son sommeil n'était plus qu'un tissu de cauchemars, souillé par la peur et la souffrance. Néanmoins, même si le véritable sommeil la fuait, elle s'assoupit quelques temps. Aucun rêve n'eu le temps de l'atteindre durant ce bref instant de répit, car elle heurta le sol et se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard. A sa fatigue s'ajouta alors un mal de tête qui lui fit encore perdre un peu plus de courage.

Les échos d'une conversations parvinrent à ses oreilles, elle cru reconnaître la voix du Dr McKay et ses soupçons furent vérifiés lorsqu'elle le vit entrer dans le pièce, tout en se disputant avec un des gardes.

Garde : Docteur je doute que vous soyez autorisé à amener cela

McKay : D'un part je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous, et ensuite le colonel Sheppard m'en a donné l'autorisation, donc vous avez qu'à allez le voir et lui dire vous-même que vous remettez ses choix en question !

Garde : je ne remets pas ses choix en question, simplement je m'étonne de sa décision, et je me demande si ce n'est pas vous qui me mentez parce que Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec lui !

McKay : j'admets que nous ne sommes pas toujours d'accord mais je n'agirais pas sans son accord dans une situation comme celle-ci ! je ne suis pas stupide à ce point ! Maintenant laissez moi passer ou c'est Sheppard qui se chargera de vous bottez les fesses !

Garde : J'espère pour vous que vous ne me racontez pas n'importe quoi

McKay : oui oui, gardez vous espérance pour vous et laissez moi maintenant, il faut que je lui parle !

Garde : Bien, nous resterons dehors devant la porte, vous savez quoi faire en cas de problème…

Mc Kay : oui oui c'est ça, allez allez !

Il laissa les gardes sortir, puis s'avança vers la cellule du docteur Weir. Il portait un oreiller sous son bras droit, et une couverture bleue roulée en boule sous son bras gauche. Elizabeth leva lentement les yeux, et planta son regard dans celui de son visiteur. Il pu y lire la tristesse, la fatigue et la peur que ressentait la dirigeante. Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que la diplomate sente de fines gouttes perler au coin de ses yeux verts, et choisisse de détourner le regard.

Cette vision de la dirigeante si fragile et blessée troubla le docteur McKay. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu si vulnérable. Pas un instant il ne pensa qu'elle pourrait être l'horrible monstre contrôlé par les réplicateurs que redoutait tant le colonel Sheppard. Les derniers événements tendaient peut-être à faire croire le contraire, mais ses yeux ne se trahissaient pas : c'était bel et bien Elizabeth Weir qui se tenait devant lui, dans une des cellules de sa propre cité, il en était persuadé.

Il ouvrit la cellule et y pénétra. La diplomate l'évitait, tête baissée, les yeux clos. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui tendit la couverture et l'oreiller.

McKay : Tenez. C'est peu, mais ce sera déjà un peu plus confortable que le sol.

Elizabeth : Pourquoi ?

McKay : Parce que vous n'êtes pas une bête mais une personne, et que même une bête serait mieux installée que vous.

Elizabeth : je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression d'être autre chose depuis que je suis ici…

McKay : je sais….

Il ne su quoi dire d'autre. Leur attitude à tous n'était pas justifiable. D'aucun ne l'avait traitée comme ils auraient dû. Qu'elle soit ou non sous contrôle réplicateurs, c'était leur ancienne dirigeante qui gisait là. Et elle ne méritait pas cela. Ils auraient dû l'installer convenablement, et faire tout leur possible pour la faire revenir parmi eux. Mais ils s'étaient conduits eux-mêmes comme des bêtes, lui y compris. Il espérait seulement qu'Elizabeth leur pardonnerait… A force d'espoirs brisés et de peine, ils s'étaient forgés une muraille qui leur interdisait d'espérer à nouveau, et qui les avait poussé à repousser la dirigeante.

McKay : prenez les, s'il vous plait. …. Elizabeth…

Elizabeth : Elizabeth… (Elle soupira et tenta d'étouffer un sanglot) Vous êtes le premier qui ose m'appeler ainsi depuis que je suis là.

Le docteur McKay se leva, repris la couverture, et vint s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme. Celle-ci resta immobile et ne le regarda pas. Il posa délicatement la couverture sur le dos de la dirigeante, de manière à ce que celle-ci la couvre le plus possible. Il se désolait de ne pouvoir lui donner d'avantage, mais espérait tout de même que cela apporterait un peu de courage à la jeune femme.

McKay : et pourtant c'est bien votre nom, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth : Oui…. C'est moi…

Elle serra d'avantage la couverture sur elle, et y enfoui son visage, désormais plein de larmes. Le bras du docteur s'enroula autour d'elle dans une étreinte rassurante, et elle se surprit à y éprouver du réconfort. Peut être certains de ces amis avaient-ils encore un peu confiance en elle ?...


	7. John again

_Le temps et L'inspiration me manquent cruellement en ce moment, donc désolée de mettre si longtemps à poster mes suites. Celle-ci est infiniment petite, mais je la poste quand même en attendant d'en écrire la suite, qui je l'espère sera plus rapide à être postée, et plus longue aussi =)_

……………………………….

Midi. La porte des étoiles se déclenche, illuminant ainsi la salle de commande d'une vive lueur bleue qui était maintenant si familière à tous les habitants d'Atlantis. Les membres aux commandes s'activent, vérifient la provenance des signaux, et attendent un code d'activation. Tout est normal, on dirait presque un jour comme un autre. Le colonel Sheppard se tenait dans la salle de contrôle et attendait le retour d'une des équipes. Il observa les personnes autour de lui, toutes agissaient normalement, comme elles le font d'habitude. Chacun travaille, se dépêche, répond aux ordres…

Cette atmosphère pèse peu à peu sur le colonel, tout est trop normal. On dirait qu'il ne s'est rien passé de nouveau depuis des semaines, chacun est bien ancré dans sa routine, tout est calme. Les yeux du colonel se posent sur l'ancien bureau du Dr Weir, ou rien ne subsiste de son ancienne propriétaire, il ne lui appartient plus. Il se dit que non, que tout n'est pas normal, que ces personnes ne devraient pas agir comme si de rien était, qu'au moins l'une d'entre elle devrait se montrer perturbée par les récents événements. Il sent la colère monter en lui, cela le révolte. Est il donc le seul à être autant touché par la soudaine apparition du clone d'Elizabeth ? Est il le seul ?

Il se dit alors que oui, oui,il est le seul. Il se dit que c'est parce que toutes ces personnes autour de lui savent que cette Elizabeth n'est pas la véritable Elizabeth, qu'elle ne peut pas l'être. Ils sont réalistes, ils ne se cherchent pas de faux espoirs à briser…

Et tout à coup il les envie, il aimerait tant pouvoir être là, courir par ci par là après des rapports, préparer des missions… Ne plus ressentir constamment cette imperturbable sensation tout au fond de son ventre, celle qui lui rappelle incessamment sa peine, comme un clocher sonnant chaque minute pour rappeler le temps qui file...


	8. Chapter 8

_Petite Suite avec une petite scène ou on retrouve John et Elizabeth… Ca Avance lentement mais ca avance ___

John se décida à aller voir dans la cellule d'Elizabeth, pour vérifier que tout se passait comme il le fallait, et pour voir si les gardes n'avaient pas pris quelques « libertés » au vu de la prisonnière spéciale qu'ils avaient à surveiller.

Il entra dans la pièce et fut salué par les soldats qui gardaient la cellule. Il rendit leur salut, tout paraissait normal. Il ne regarda pas tout de suite en direction de la prisonnière, car il savait qu'il aurait alors à croiser son regard, à voir ses yeux verts désormais si tristes. Il savait que, malgré lui, il ressentirait une vive douleur au plus profond de son cœur. Il savait qu'il devait s'interdire de ressentir pareille émotion, il savait que non, cette personne n'était pas son Elizabeth et il savait que non il ne la retrouverait jamais.

Il inspira longuement, comme pour se donner du courage, et tourna lentement les yeux vers l'ancienne dirigeante de la cité d'Atlantis.

Or, à ce moment là il ne ressentit ni douleur, ni tristesse, ni remords, mais de la colère, une colère aussi vive que la lumière d'un feu brûlant, et aussi fulgurante que la plus dangereuse des foudres. Il hurla alors en s'adressant aux soldats :

John : MAJOR !!!

Le Major : Mon colonel ?

John: Qui a apporté toutes ses affaires à la prisonnière?

Le Major : Je… Je croyais qu'il agissait sur votre ordre mon colonel ?

John : Qui major ?

Le Major : Euuuh…

John : MAJOR!!

Le Major : Le docteur McKay mon colonel, il m'a affirmé que vous aviez été mis au courant.

McKay…. Cette réponse ne l'étonna même pas. Et bien il allait voir ce McKay, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure !

Le colonel se retourna et voulu partir de la pièce pour aller retrouver le Dr McKay, mais il fut interromput par une remarque du Major.

Le Major : Colonel ? Dois-je lui retirer les affaires apportées par le Dr McKay ?

Il voulut alors rétorquer que oui, mais posa alors les yeux sur la jeune femme ; celle-ci était assise sur le sol, les genoux repliés au milieu de ses bras, tenant la couverture autour d'elle pour lui tenir chaud. Elle lui sembla alors si frêle et si fragile qu'il ne pu se résoudre à donner cet ordre au major. Elle lui apparut tout à coup comme un triste oiseaux blessé, tout aussi malheureux qu'un cygne aux ailes brisées…

Il choisi donc de rester silencieux, accorda un dernier regard au major, puis sorti sans un mot. Il savait quel serait le choix du major, il savait qu'il ne ferait rien.

Elizabeth était troublée, elle savait que le colonel ne supportait pas qu'on lui désobéisse, mais jamais auparavant il n'aurait eu une telle réaction pour une histoire d'oreiller et de couverture. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Mais ce qui la troublait le plus, c'était ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans ses yeux, toute la haine et la douleur qui y perlaient. Ses yeux, qui se posaient auparavant sur elle avec autant de douceur que si elle était caressée par un léger tissu de soie, la frappaient désormais aussi durement et froidement que le sol sur lequel est était assise.

Plus le temps passait, plus ses espoirs de retrouver sa vie d'avant s'estompaient. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir prendre ses amis dans ses bras, leur dire à quel point ils lui avaient manqués, leur dire que sans eux elle n'aurait jamais eu la force d'endurer tout ce que les réplicateurs lui ont fait subir, jamais eu la force de revenir.

Elle avait aperçu Ronon et Teyla, qui n'avaient pas émis un seul mot, mais qui étaient venu la voir, sans être amicaux avec elle, ils n'avaient pas été désagréables non plus, ils étaient restés totalement neutres. Rodney avait été un réel soutien pour elle, la pensée de sa visite était désormais la seule chose capable de lui redonnait un tout petit peu d'espoir.

Mais John…. Sa réaction la détruisait… C'était son visage à lui qui lui était revenu en tête le plus souvent durant sa captivité chez les réplicateurs, c'était à lui qu'elle pensait lorsque elle souffrait, c'était l'idée de revoir ce sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle qui lui avait permis de rentrer sur Atlantis… Et tout cela s'était envolé d'un seul coup pour faire place à la haine et l'animosité. Elle l'avait perdu, et cela la détruisait.


	9. affrontement

_J'ai énormément de mal à terminer cette fic, j'ai du mal é me fixer sur une seule idée donc j'avance trèèèès lentement :S j'ai quand même écrit une petite suite, que je ne trouve personnellement pas géniale, mais je n'arrive pour l'instant pas à faire mieux, donc voici tout de même… J'espère pouvoir vous donner ensuite une suite meilleure que celle-ci , je m'y remet bientôt ;)_

[…]

McKay : John l'avez vous une fois, une seule fois regardé dans les yeux ??!! Si vous l'aviez fait alors vous ne pourriez pas réagir de cette manière, vous ne pourriez pas la haïr à ce point, vous ne pourriez pas vous ôter tout espoir de voir en elle celle qui vous manque tant !

Regardez la John !

Les couloirs de l'antique cité d'Atlantis tremblaient face à l'affrontement entre le colonel et le Dr McKay. Ce dernier était persuadé que la toute nouvelle prisonnière des atlantes était bien celle qu'elle prétendait être. Mais le Colonel était également sûr de lui, et déversé toute sa colère sur le Scientifique.

Il marque une pause.

McKay : Regardez la… vous la connaissez bien John, vous savez qui elle est, vous savez lire en elle alors… S'il vous plait John, ne vous privez pas de cet espoir… S'il vous plait…

Il quitta la pièce, laissant le colonel seul à ses réflexions. Ce moment de solitude ne dura qu'un bref moment, le temps que Teyla, n'entre et ne vienne s'asseoir à côté du Colonel.

Teyla : Je passai dans le couloir, et j'ai entendu votre dispute avec le Dr McKay, comme à peu près le moitié de la base à vrai dire…

John : et bien j'espère qu'ils s'en sont bien amusés dans ce cas.

Le Militaire se redressa et commença à s'éloigner de la jeune femme, l'air en colère, pour retrouver ses quartiers. L'athosienne lui attrapa doucement le bras, souhaitant le faire rester encore un moment.

Teyla : John… Je sais que nous avons cru la retrouver plusieurs fois et je sais également que nous avons été déçus. Je sais qu'il est difficile de continuer à faire face et de croire encore à une fin heureuse. Mais Elizabeth est votre amie, et s'il existe une seule chance, même infime que vous la retrouviez alors… alors surtout ne laisser pas votre peine vous gâcher cette chance. Elle mérite que vous espériez encore John, elle mérite que vous vous battiez pour la retrouver. Abandonner maintenant, ce serait la pire trahison que vous pourriez commettre.

Votre cœur ne pourra être apaisé tant que vous n'affronterez pas votre peine et votre colère face à cette perte. Il faut que vous soyez fort John, Ne laissez pas l'espoir vous quitter ainsi…

John, Elizabeth, notre Elizabeth est peut être en cet instant enfermée au fin d'une de nos propres cellules, sur sa propre cité. Et elle voit tous ses amis la fuir et la haïr simplement parce qu'elle prétend être qui elle est. C'est difficile pour nous tous, mais imaginez rien qu'une seconde ce qu'elle, elle doit ressentir d'être ainsi rejetée…

Il est possible que ce ne soit qu'une copie réplicateur ou bien qu'ils la contrôlent je sais ; mais il est également possible qu'elle soit simplement Elizabeth, notre amie à tous. Et dans ce cas, nus ne pouvons pas la laissez ainsi finir seule au fond d'une cellule.

Le colonel inspira longuement, et ferma lentement les yeux pour réfléchir aux paroles de la jeune athosienne. Il était troublé, incroyablement troublé. Il avait besoin de réponses, il fallait qu'il sache qui elle était, il fallait qu'il sache si espérer encore valait vraiment le coup. Un long sanglot silencieux s'empara de lui. La douleur était trop forte pour qu'il la contrôle complètement.

John : Et comment savoir ? Comment est ce qu'on saura si c'est bien elle ou pas ?

Teyla : je ne sais pas. Mais je fais confiance au Dr McKay, il saura nous donner une preuve formelle de son identité. …. Mais en attendant, il a raison, faites confiance à votre cœur, laissez le faire et il vous donnera la réponse que vous cherchez.


End file.
